On the Contrary
by Feeble Pen
Summary: Holmes could barely manage him self let alone Watson in this state.


This is my second fic for these characters and I, admittedly, find them or rather, Sherlock Holmes, intimidating to write. So bear with me if I go out of character.

I could barely manage myself let alone Watson in this state.

It had all started when Watson had left me to go see a friend out in the country. He had left me all by my lonesome whilst he enjoyed the open country. Which I doubt he was doing much of since his afore mentioned friend was also a patient with a very bad fever, but that was aside from the point. The point being...being...being that Watson had abandoned me. Yes.

So what I've been doing is running experiments, that, even I at times do not understand, to get back at Watson. I have been using everything to hold my concoctions that even I am finding it difficult to live in. I've kept Ms. Hudson out to keep her from cleaning up my hard work only allowing her to leave tea on occassion and take nothing out, at least until Watson's return.

It had been a week when Watson finally returned. It was late in the evening when Watson walked through my door.

"Dear God Holmes!" He exclaimed. "I'm gone for one week and you turn this place upside down!" He hangs his coat on a rack, the only thing in it's place in the room. He looks around in exasperation not knowing what to do first. Giving up he let's out a sigh of exhaustion. I smile in my mind, my back to him and i resume plucking my violin as if I hadn't heard him.

"Well, Atleast there's some tea to ease my nerves a little." and I hear the clink of the teapot to a cup.

_Tea? _Ms. Hudson hasn't been by in two days. I whirl around dropping what I am doing, but it's too late, he has already taken a hearty sip. I see his face contort in disgust.

"What have you done with the te--" He trails off and falls over, hitting his head on the table on the way down.

I immediately rush to his side examining his unconcious body. He had sustained only a minor cut on his forehead but it had already started to form into a small bump which would undoubtedly get bigger and bruise. I let out a dramatic sigh. I hadn't expected him to have been so careless.

I picked up the tea cup and examined what remained of it's contents. It looked enough like tea and perhaps it had been once. Then I remembered I had been working on a substance that would render a man unconcious. I had been in the process of heating it up when I heard a cab pull up and Watson bit good morrow to a man. Yes. That's when I put the tea pot down and rushed to the opposite side of the room and picked up my violin and began to pluck absentmindedly, looking out the window.

I lifted him up and carried him to his room wondering how long it would be until he finally awoke. So I sat on a chair beside his bed and decided to wait until he regained conciousness seeing as I had nothing to do. Well, I could've cleaned up a bit but decided against it seeing as how, well...I just didn't feel up to it.

I began to drift off when I hear Watson shift in bed. I opened my eyes to see Watson staring at me blankly.

"Ah, old boy you're finally up. Hope you're head's fine."

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, well, I'm terribly sorry about that whole tea mess. I didn't count on you being so careless but I should've known better seeing as how you had had a long day." I shifted uncomfortably under his chilling stare. He had never looked at me that way and so I was caught off guard. "Right." I looked down unable to make eye contact much longer. "Is there anything you need?"

Now, I have been a man that has been prepared for just about anything, expecting the unexpected and have never been caught off guard as badly as I had been when I heard Watson.

His words: "Who are you?"

Right so look. When I was writing this I had no idea where I was going with this and upon trying to write the second chapter I am at a complete loss at was I was trying to do. I leave this up for whom ever would like to add their idea to this. Perhaps I will continue this if I ever come up with a good idea on how to finish this. If you do choose to write for this please notify me. I would love to see ideas for this. I apologize for the people who were looking forward to see what would happen. I'm sorry. :/


End file.
